Then Must You Speak of One That Lov'd Not Wisely
by Vespera3
Summary: HGSS-friendship: During Hermione's seventh year Snape decides to change and one Gryffindor is the reason for it.
1. This was the unkindest cut of all

WARNING: SONG FIC! Well, just a bit of the prologue anyway. The rest is Snape's POV.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I'm Not A Perfect Person  
  
Three seventh year Gryffindors walked out of the Great Hall unaware of the tall Potions Master following in their wake as they stopped to chat for the few minutes before the bell rang for morning classes. Professor Snape watched the small group from the shadows with an odd mixture of expressions on his face. One was a look of mild interest, the other two were of deep thought and slight regret as he focused his attention primarily on the girl with bushy brown hair and a bulging bag of books slung over her back. She winced, momentarily uncomfortable, before she readjusted her book bag then smiled at her two friends before continuing their conversation.  
  
The smile on her face wavered ever so slightly as she seemed to reprimand the two boys occasionally, but was soon back in place afterwards. The tall man seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he stared at her.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person As many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you..._  
  
His thoughts began to reflect on the past seven years and how he had treated her, specifically. He had been more than rude, more times than were "necessary" as a Slytherin to a Gryffindor, more than a Pureblood to a Mudblood. He had also been even ruder to her because of the Golden Boy, Potter, and his bumbling sidekick, Weasley. He hated that she knew more than any other student in her class. He hated that she, a Mudblood, was almost as intelligent as he, himself, one of her professors. He truly never meant to hurt her so personally. He just wanted to hurt Gryffindor, to hurt Mudbloods that should never have been permitted to attend Hogwarts, and to hurt Potter for what his arrogant father had done to him, making his school life hell. He didn't want to hurt her, just what she stood for.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears..._  
  
He hated that he put her down all the time, that he bullied her in front of other people, that he told her constantly that she was a little girl, an insufferable know-it-all and yet she had still never fought back, never challenged him, never just got angry and yelled at him. She was a Gryffindor, after all. Where was her courage, her fire, her passion? He'd heard of it before, but had never had a taste of it first-hand. He resented her talent and commitment. In truth, she was practically the ideal student. She listened to what she was told and she applied her knowledge well. She stood up to dangers every damn day. She stood up to dangers that had nothing to do with the wizarding world, dangers of the normal kind; dangers of teenagers. She faced the knowledge of never really having more than a handful of friends, the knowledge that she was smarter and more talented than every other student in the school and that they would resent her for it for even years to come; jealousy.  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you_  
  
Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows as the bell rang. "Good day, Miss Granger," Snape said in a voice quite softer than his own would normally be as he passed the now slightly perturbed boys and even more confused girl. "Good day to you, too, Professor," she said in a breathless whisper.   
  
A/N: To be honest, I'm usually not the writer, just the beta. This is the first fic I've ever written. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames may be sent to laurieisme (lauriestrode22yahoo.ca). I've just recently discovered HG/SS fics. They are interesting, indeed. If I have offended anyone with my language or style, instead of apologizing, as I was originally going to do, I've been instructed by my beta, Laurie, to just say, "Bite me!" Thank You.  
  
A/N: The lyrics in italics are from "The Reason" by Hoobastank. 


	2. Tempers fly, and so do people

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Tempers fly, and so do people  
  
It had been a few months since Snape had greeted Hermione so strangely, but the small group of friends had thought nothing of it. It was their last class of the day and they headed down to the dungeons for what would be one of the longest Double-Potions classes they would experience in all of their years at Hogwarts. Well...at least for Hermione and Neville.  
  
The Potions classroom was filling rapidly when the three friends entered and took their accustomed seats in the back row. The second bell rang just as Professor Snape entered the room and closed the door behind him. He hesitated as his mouth twitched slightly before heading to his desk at the front of the classroom and addressing the students.  
  
"Today you will be brewing one of the most complex potions in existence, the Draught of Living Death." Some of the students gasped, but then remained silent after a look from their Potions Master. He continued, "I expect no less than the absolute best from every one of you. You are in Advanced Potions for a reason; don't make me regret it.  
  
The instructions are on the board," he gave a wave of his wand and the instructions magically appeared. "The ingredients are in the store cupboard," he gave another flick of his wrist, pointing it at the locked door and it popped open for complete access.  
  
"You have precisely two hours to brew your potions. Pair up and begin!"  
  
The class began its usual shuffle as students got up and moved to sit beside their partners. As usual, Harry and Ron were partners, as were Hermione and Neville. They all began their work taking extreme cautions not to mess up the complex potion.  
  
It was about an hour into the class as Hermione turned and began to crush the scarab beetles with her mortar and pestle while Neville added what he thought was the next ingredient when she was violently thrown about seven feet away from her cauldron. Less than a second later Neville "accompanied" her as he was unceremoniously hurtled away, as well. Instantly, Harry and Ron were at her side asking if she was all right while glaring at Snape.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the cauldron Hermione and Neville had previously been working over. Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as Neville let out a rather high-pitched squeak and paled as white as chalk. Snape turned abruptly to the four friends; fierce anger clearly written all over is sallow face.  
  
Harry and Ron began to yell at Snape simultaneously. "You stupid bastard. How dare you. You could have killed her!" "You asshole! If you ever touch her again I'll kill you myself, you fucking jackass!"  
  
Hermione's face had gone as pale as Neville's and she was slightly shaking. The room was silent but for the strained breathing of the professor and the four students. Not even the Slytherins dared to make a sound.  
  
Snape's eyes shifted between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville as he began to berate them. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for Longbottom's blatant lack of intelligence and another fifty points for Miss. Granger's inability to pay attention! You will each write a meter long essay on this potion that will be due next class. Clean up this mess immediately and began brewing the potion again. You have an hour left of this class and you will not leave this room until it is properly completed."  
  
He turned on Harry and Ron, whose faces were now red with fury. Ron was mouthing indignantly to Snape as Harry was trying to keep from launching himself onto his professor. "As for you two," he sneered, "I believe a week's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch and another fifty points from Gryffindor will help to remind you to hold your tongues in my class. Now get back to work! If I hear even one more word out of either of you I will personally ensure your expulsions!" Harry and Ron both scrambled to their feet while helping Hermione and Neville to theirs, as well.  
  
Turning on his heel he strode to his desk, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Once they reached the landing of the Entrance Hall Hermione and Neville separated while he went left up the many staircases to Gryffindor Tower and she went right down the steps, passed the front doors, and out across the grounds. She stood in front of Hagrid's hut for a moment trying to compose herself before she knocked and waited for an answer. Hagrid opened the door with a cheery expression on his face before it suddenly fell and he gestured her in immediately.  
  
"'Mione what's happened, Harry, Ron...?"  
  
"No, no one's hurt or anything. I just thought I'd come down to discuss that extra credit assignment for next term. I believe you said you wanted a detailed essay on the prop--."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She caught her breath and looked away from him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hagrid," she began as she told him everything that had occurred that afternoon. When she had finished tears were streaming down her face and Hagrid was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don' you listen teh him, Hermione. Yeh'r twice a' smart as him and he knows it! He's jus' jealous, tha's all. I'll have a talk with 'im if he bothers yeh 'gain, jus' le' me know. I'll fix him...."  
  
"Oh please don't, Hagrid. The thing is...he's right. He is. I should have been paying attention, I should have...."  
  
His expression changed as she fell silent and he placed one big hand on her head brushing her unruly hair out of her face.  
  
"No, Hermione, it can've b'en all yer fault. Yeh'r no' stupid. Yeh'r Headgirl, aft'rall. Dumbledore wouldn've given yeh the badge if 'e didn' believe in yeh,' Hagrid said fiercely.  
  
Harry and Ron grumbled through their first night of detentions with Filch and Mrs. Norris monitoring their non-magic portrait restoration skills. Not to mention the annoying cries and insults of the occupants of the portraits being jostled around for two hours. By the time they were finished for the night, both students' hands were blistered and bleeding from little cuts and nicks, and also stung from the cleaning solutions they had used. Harry grabbed Ron's hand to examine them better.  
  
"Wow, these look horrible," he said, carefully running his forefinger over one particularly painful-looking one.  
  
Ron pulled away quickly, pretending to examine his hands closely. He swallowed visibly and cleared his throat as he replied, his voice slightly an octave higher, "Yeah, we should get these checked out by Madame Pomfrey or we won't be able to move...our fingers--in the morning...."  
  
They made their way to the hospital wing in search of a little relief from the remarkable medi-witch, who duly interrogated them on their injuries and then promptly berated them for not using their dragon-hide gloves. Though as they were leaving, Harry could have sworn he had heard her mutter something under her breath regarding Snape, but he just shook his head and continued on to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Neville and Ginny went for a walk around the Quidditch pitch. Her expression had taken on a slightly sadistic quality that all-too resembled her mother's thin-lipped, narrow-eyed stature the Weasley twins had come to know more often than any of their other siblings; combined. Neville listened to Ginny's angry rant in silence until at one point, she picked up a stick and violently broke it in half and threw it across the pitch as hard as she could, causing Neville to nearly jump out of his own skin. A fearful expression crossed his face as he stared at Ginny. It took her a moment to recognize Neville at first, but once she did, she blinked, her face softened as she smiled shyly up at him before she took his hand and squeezed it gently. He relaxed a bit from her outcry, but suddenly realized they were holding hands and smiled rather nervously back down at her as they turned around and started back towards the castle.  
  
A/N- It's been brought to my attention by the author I usually beta for, that Snape's cloak always seems to billow behind him without the luxury of a breeze. It's very "Angel" of him. Therefore, I felt I should mention it, throwing a bit of humor into the mix, as I know she would enjoy that little piece. Thank you.  
  
Anonymous: Thanks!  
  
Laurieisme: Thanks a bunch, Laurie. I promise I will. 


	3. Hermione wishes she could hitthe Apothec...

CHAPTER THREE  
  
_Hermione wishes she could hit—the Apothecary._  
  
Halloween finally arrived as well as the first Hogsmeade weekend and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny had all decided to go together. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks for some nice hot mugs of butterbeer to warm them up from the rather cool autumn air. It seemed everyone had someone these days. Ginny and Neville were always holding hands under the tables to keep Ron out of the loop while Ron, himself, had become rather close with Harry; always smiling at each other, then looking away quickly. Though neither were likely to admit to their feelings in front of other people, everyone seemed to know already. The only one really 'left out" on it all was Hermione. Not that she minded much anyway. She had far too much work and studying to see to lately. Again, not that Harry and Ron would seriously consider actually making even half as much effort as she does. This is their seventh and final year. This year's grades could determine so much about their futures.  
  
She began to tap her fingers on the tabletop. Her tapping seemed to fade somewhat then pick back up and then fade again periodically while her eyes went slightly out of focus and glazed over as they usually did when she was in deep thought. She sighed exasperatedly then and nearly everyone at the little table jumped. There was a splattering of clearing of throats while she blinked and seemed to rejoin the here and now of things. She downed the rest of her butterbeer, stood up, and swung her cloak on.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit, I need to run to the Apothecary," she said, fastening the hooks of her cloak about her. There was a collective murmuring as everyone seemed quite content where they were seated and with whom. Hermione nodded and walked away. When she reached the door, she looked back and smiled at the small group before turning and walking out into the crisp afternoon, heading up the crowded street to the quiet, musty and nearly empty shop of the Apothecary. She greeted the owner at the counter and presented her list to the short man with rather large spectacles. He looked down at the list first, his eyes widened slightly, then he looked up at her and smiled kindly before nodding his approval, returning her list, and waving her on. She decided to start with the more difficult one. She would undoubtedly be there for quite some time; probably only just making it back to the castle for the feast.  
  
She grabbed all of the tools she would need to procure the powdered Root of Asphodel. When she had finished the grinding process she had nearly twice as much as she would usually need for class. '_Might as well get some for Neville, busy as he is and whatnot,'_ she thought to herself. She stood and walked back over to the shelf searching for the right sized leaves of paper used to make little carrying envelopes for the powdered root for Neville and herself. She stood on her tiptoes trying to see the higher up shelves without any luck. She grabbed her stool, placed it in front of the shelving unit, paused to look around first, then carefully climbed up and grabbed the appropriate papers she had sought.  
  
She placed the papers between her lips then carefully climbed back down. She took the papers out of her mouth, let out a contented sigh, and smoothed her cloak. She grabbed her stool and turned to head back to her worktable when barely after a whole step she walked right into something quite solid and promptly fell to the stone floor with a painful 'ooph' as the stool dropped, too, with a loud clatter. She looked up to see what, or in this case, rather, _whom_ she had hit. She caught the startled scream that was threatening to escape her throat at the sight of the obviously annoyed- looking potions master.  
  
"Pro- Professor! What...I--," she stuttered, then abruptly stopped and scrambled to her feet trying desperately to retrieve the stool and papers and still compose herself. Snape looked down at her impatiently as she mumbled a quiet apology and stepped back over to her table, righted the stool and sat down. She measured out the appropriate amounts and began to transfer the powder onto the papers, folding them up nice and tight. Snape stood behind her, a sneer playing on his lips as he watched her like a hawk, knowing it would put her off.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," she said tightly.  
  
He simply raised an eyebrow at her discomfort and remained standing there staring. '_Oh, please just go away,'_ she thought to herself exasperatedly. She was washing her tools when she picked them all up and turned, intending to put them away, when she found her way still blocked.  
  
In a strained voice she said, "Do you mind, sir?"  
  
He looked down at her and his sneer simply deepened before he replied, "Not at all, Miss. Granger."  
  
Her jaw tightened as she turned and sidestepped him before she made her way to the shelves. _'The gall of that man!'_ He followed her silently. She replaced everything and began retrieving the new tools she would need for the Wormwood. He snorted as he watched her and his sneer, surprisingly, turned into a malicious smile. She tried to ignore him as best she could, concentrating on the task at hand. She filled a kettle and placed it on the hook over the fire and stood there for a moment staring at the flames. He came over and she groaned inwardly. _'Why can't he just leave me alone?'_ He withdrew his wand and she held her breath, watching him intently. '_Oh, no, I've pissed him off. Well, serves him right. He shouldn't be annoying me.'_ He pointed it at the kettle and muttered, "Cetel Bullire." Instantly, the kettle whistled as the now boiling water began to hiss and spit as it slipped out of the pot and down the side, dropping into the crackling flames. She let out the breath she'd been holding and then shook herself. She grabbed a potholder, removed the kettle and brought it back to her worktable, placing it on the kettle stand that was embedded into the table. He had followed her again.  
  
She looked over her shoulder as she was pulling on her gloves again, and, in a less-tight voice, said, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
She turned back and began to prepare the Wormwood. He nodded, the smile still never leaving his face. She checked her watch. It was just after 6 P.M., the feast started at 7 sharp; she couldn't be late. _'Oh, if only I'd left the Three Broomsticks earlier!'_ she chided herself.  
  
After about 15 minutes of silence as he continued to stare at her, she sat down with a 'hoof' of a sigh, removed her gloves and let her head drop into her hands as she began to massage her temples. '_Please just go away, I'm not in the mood.'_  
  
"Now what could _possibly_ be ailing the Gryffindor know-it-all-- oh, my apologies, _Head Girl_," he said in a patronizing tone, the smile had vanished and the sneer was back, his black eyes were glittering maliciously.  
  
_'Oh, that's it!'_ She lifted her head and glared at her potions master. "It isn't as if you don't already know, _sir_," she said tersely.  
  
His face remained neutral. Well, as neutral as it gets for Snape. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss. Granger, but you are mistaken. I do not know what it is that is ailing you. Perhaps you would like to inform me as you are so accustomed to doing," he replied nonplussed. "It's not as if you could refuse, anyway," he added lightly.  
  
"For your information, I have quite a bit to be worrying about. I have classes, homework, studying, N.E.W.Ts! I have Head Girl responsibilities and I have extra-credit assignments. I have very much to be 'ailing' me as you so eloquently phrased it, _sir_, without you following me around like some deranged stalker. And I need to get these ingredients properly prepared and myself back up to the castle before 7!" She paused to check her watch. "As it happens," she continued, "it's been 20 minutes, which means that it's time to remove and strain my Wormwood and stopper it. So, if you'll excuse me, _sir_!"  
  
With that, she turned her back on him, removed and strained each bag, tossed the used ones, poured the tincture into the two vials and stoppered them. She washed all of her tools, carried them back to their proper places on the shelves, brought her labors to the counter, paid, and stormed out of the tiny shop. She reached Gryffindor Tower at about 6:45. She ran over to the boys' dorm and placed the Asphodel and Wormwood on Neville's night table then dashed back to her room to shower and change. She was still buttoning her sweater on the way down her dorm steps when she noticed that the common room was completely deserted. She then broke into a run out of the portrait hole and down the many stairs when she turned a corner, and, for the second time that night, ran into something solid and fell to the floor. Her rear was really beginning to ache from all the falling down. She looked up then immediately regretted it. She groaned inwardly again and scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Pardon me, Professor," she said tightly, turned, sidestepped him again and continued down the hall, unable to run anymore with him there to witness it.  
  
"Just a moment, Miss. Granger," Snape spat, "I believe you owe me an apology."  
  
"I already apologized, sir," she replied.  
  
"Not for just now. For earlier, in the Apothecary..." he sneered.  
  
"Excuse me? You were the rude one, not me!"  
  
"**_Sir_**!" he spat. "And you were the one acting like a child, Miss. Granger..." he said haughtily.  
  
"Me? Me! Acting like a child? Who hovered over me like some deranged st-" she was cut off.  
  
"I suggest that you don't complete that sentence, Miss. Granger," he said, his voice dangerously low, "unless you would like to lose Gryffindor all of their points so early in the year," he sneered.  
  
"You...you..." she stuttered.  
  
"Has that bow-legged fur ball got your tongue, Miss. Granger?" he asked, clearly amused by her inability to speak at the moment.  
  
Hermione was still quite speechless, but obviously, for lack of a better term, _pissed off_ at her professor. He snorted derisively at her, turned, and walked away.  
  
"Prick!"  
  
He froze, turned around and walked right back up to her. At his advance, she backed away right into the wall.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you cor-" he began.  
  
"Oh, I think you did, you pathetic excuse for a human being. You evil, conceited bast-" she broke off when she saw his hand raised. His face was even paler than usual. Hers was bright red. "Go ahead," she squeaked once she had found her voice again. "Do it," she whispered. "Show me just how much respect you deserve; how grateful I should be to you for 'teaching me a lesson,' or 'making me a better, stronger person.' Not that you actually consider me a person. Oh, no. No, not the 'insufferable know-it-all,' a 'little girl,' a 'Mudbl-."  
  
She stopped again when she saw his eyes flash. When he made no move, she ducked and walked past him and into the Great Hall where she took her seat next to Ginny and waited for the feast to begin. Harry looked up at her, then seeing her face, frowned.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right? You're all flushed-." He broke off when he saw Snape enter not 10 seconds later. Snape looked over at her and pointedly glared. "Snape!" Harry whispered fiercely. "If he hurt you-."  
  
"No, Harry, he didn't, we just had a discussion." Seeing the unconvinced look on his face she smiled at him, took his hand, gave it a little squeeze, and said, "I'm fine. Really."  
  
He nodded, squeezed back, and then released her hand. He glanced at Ron, nodded assurance and smiled, then turned his attention to Dumbledore who had just stood up at the Head Table.  
  
(Snape's P.O.V.)  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you cor-" he began.  
  
"Oh, I think you did, you pathetic excuse for a human being. You evil, conceited bast-"  
  
'_The little bitch! How dare she insult me?'_ he thought to himself. She broke off when I raised my hand. '_She's beet-red; no doubt, I'm probably as pale as an albino. God! She's so infuriating!. The outspoken little chit! She thinks she's so intelligent, she has the audacity to stand up to me. Yeah! You know I'm not afraid to slap you, to slap that smug little expression off your face-'_ He stopped and just stood there for a moment, staring at her, but not really seeing her.  
  
"Go ahead," she squeaked, '_Ha! She's scared, good,'_ he thought. "Do it," _'She's taunting me, daring me,'_ he thought. "Show me just how much respect," _'BITCH!'_ he thought, "you deserve; how grateful I should be to you for 'teaching me a lesson,' or 'making me a better, stronger person.' Not that you actually consider me a person. Oh, no. No, not the 'insufferable know-it-all,' a 'little girl,' a 'Mudbl-."  
  
_'God,'_ he thought, '_this is what she really thinks of me.'_ And then, right at that exact moment, that is when it all became clear. _'Everything I've ever said to her, everything I've ever done...I've truly hurt her.'_ Comprehension flashed in his eyes. But now... '_She hates me. And I deserve it.'_ He just stood there. Frozen. Transfixed. She ducked out and around him and into the Great Hall. He blinked, she was gone. _'Where did she go, I'm not finished. No, I didn't want to hurt her, but she needs to know that she can't just say things like that and expect no repercussions...'_ his thoughts trailed off as he rushed into the Great Hall. He spotted her instantly but was interrupted by the Headmaster standing up and drawing the attention of the whole hall.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be a bit of fun and a bit of _**fun**_, but to those not 17 or older, I don't suggest you read it, especially if you are not prepared for sexually explicit Harry/Ron situations. 


	4. The Green Brigade and the blue, I mean, ...

CHAPTER FOUR

_The Green Brigade and the Blue, I mean _One_-Eyed Monster._

A/N: There is a little rendez-vous later on in this chapter, you'll know who with when you get to it. For those who are of age and would like to view the unedited version, the entire chapter can be found at the yahoo group "Supergirl's Fortress of Creativity." Enjoy.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore smiled all around the hall. "I hope all of the old enough students enjoyed their first Hogsmeade visit of the year. For the first and second years, don't worry. Your time will come soon. For now, it is time to eat. I will beg, however, that you do not fret about the lack of candy and eat rather quickly. I promise the sweets will come after dinner, along with a little extra treat for all of us," his ancient blue eyes twinkling brightly.

With that said, and quite a few curious murmurs from the students and staff, the tables were suddenly filled with food. Everyone ate the food heartily and talked amongst themselves happily, trying to guess what might be Dumbledore's surprise. Once the feast ended, Dumbledore stood again, raised his arms and the dishes were all cleaned. On top of every now-cleaned golden plate, there sat a muggle newspaper "captain's hat." Excited, fearful and intrigued murmurs spread throughout the hall.

Dumbledore raised his hands again and the hall went silent. "During Halloween, in the muggle world, muggles have this tradition of dressing up in what they call 'costumes.' These costumes take the shapes of creatures -usually ones meant to be frightening. The creatures are also usually magical, though the muggles don't know that the forms are actually magical creatures. These costumes can be trolls, werewolves, vampires, faeries, even witches and wizards. Although most muggles seem to find humor in making witches as ugly as possible while I can honestly say I've never met an ugly witch," he paused and glanced as discreetly as possible at Professor McGonagall as he smiled shyly at her. He cleared his throat and continued. "Some other costumes can also be muggle-oriented. It is now time for the treat. I would like you all to please put your little paper hats on your heads and you will instantly be changed into a 'creature.' Once we are all dressed, the candy shall appear and may all feel free to wander about the hall talking and eating amongst yourselves. Oh, yes, I almost forgot." He gestured for everyone to pick up their hats, stand and step back as the house tables all lifted into the air and moved against the walls. He clapped his hands and from somewhere all around the hall, music began, mostly spooky noises.

He then placed his own hat on and promptly shrunk to the height of tiny Professor Flitwick, turned blue and while he still obtained a beard, it had become white and much shorter. His hat had also changed to a soft pointed red cap. The only other clothing he wore was a white nappy-looking cloth and white slightly pointed slippers.

A few of the muggle-born students tried desperately to stifle their laughs, but then cut loose once they saw Dumbledore, himself, (now "Papa Surf"), and a few of the other teachers smiling and laughing, as well. Including Professor McGonagall, who, chuckling, placed her hat on her head and instantly grew unnaturally long, soft, beautiful blonde hair that continued until it reached approximately 20 feet in length, and was suddenly dressed in a peasant's gown. She was "Repunzel."

The small group of friends seemed to be taking on some Jim Henson's Muppets qualities. Harry turned into "Kermit the Frog." Ginny turned into "Animal," jumped on the table and began eating large quantities of candy while she still managed to throw most of it at other people, as well. Ron, to very few sounds of surprise, turned into "Miss. Piggy." Neville turned into "Fozzy Bear," complete with a sack of tomatoes, a rubber chicken, and a banana cream pie, and instantly began telling Hermione a joke, which ended with, "_wacca, wacca, wacca!_" Hermione put her hat on and instantly dropped under the table in a cloud of sparkling gold dust. Suddenly, a sparkling ball of light shot out from under the table with a tail of dust trailing her. She stood on top of a golden goblet, her hands on her hips. She was about six inches tall and was wearing a little green dress and slippers, her hair was blonde and in a bun, and she had wings. She began to laugh, well, chime in any case, along with the others, at her tiny "Tinkerbelle" form.

Back with the teachers, little Professor Flitwick suddenly squeaked and grew to almost seven feet tall with bulging muscles. To say the least, he had turned into "He-Man." Professor Snape, very reluctantly, put on his hat and instantly grew green fur all over his body and was wearing nothing but a red coat lined with white cotton and a matching cap and slippers. He sat there glaring at everyone who so much as looked at him, "The Grinch." Dumbledore chuckled amiably at Snape. Hagrid had turned into something that had caused him so much joy. He turned green, grew a tail and a large snout, and all of his unruly mane and beard had disappeared. He snorted a puff of smoke from his big snout in spite of his name, "Puff" -the magic dragon! Madame Pomfrey had discarded her usual attire of cap and apron to don a sleek, black leather skin-tight suit and mask with matching whip for his costume as "Catwoman." Professor Sprout shrunk to about eight inches high, just a bit taller than Hermione and had become made of bark and twigs with two small brown eyes and long, sharp fingers. There was no mistaking that she had turned into a _bowtruckle_.

Over where the Slytherins stood, Draco Malfoy shocked everyone who saw his transformation. He was about four feet tall with long blonde hair pulled up into a little knot at the back of his head. He was wearing a very "space-age," bright blue dress with rainbow-colored sleeves and big blue shoes. To top it all off, however, was the fact that he was now _female_, not mention an also very animated "Rainbow Bright" with a little purple star on his cheek. His two cronies had turned into foot-tall balls of colorful fur with tiny faces and button noses, mitten-shaped hands and rainbow-colored striped legs. They had also suddenly developed the tell-tale high, squeaky voices of the little creatures known as _sprites_ of "Rainbow Bright" and one was bright pink, while the other was bright purple. Pansy Parkinson, however, had become something so huge and grotesque, no one even dared to sit near her all evening. She had, quite simply, become a large pile of _pizza_, "Pizza -the Hut" from Spaceballs, the movie, to be exact.

Once everyone was finally completely transformed, people began dancing. Kermit and Miss. Piggy took to the dance floor as well as Animal who dragged a rather ruffled-looking Fozzy behind him, along with Papa Smurf and Repunzel, who wound her long hair around her arm to keep from tripping over it or getting tangled in anything.

Tink flew over to where Puff and the Grinch were at the head table, gold dust trailing behind her. She glanced at the Grinch but looked at Puff and smiled cheerfully. She gave a little tinkling of a giggle that made both 'men' look at her.

"I don't see what's so funny Miss. Granger," the Grinch snarled.

Her temper had renewed with his tone, but after catching Puff's encouraging wink it subsided and she smiled again before she responded. "We can make up the Green brigade," she chimed. She giggled again and Puff snorted as a burst of flame shot out of his nostrils again. "Not that you could actually understand that considering your heart is three sizes too small, or maybe it's just that your shoes are too tight," she continued. She motioned to the three of them, "After all, it's not east being green."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Kermit and Miss. piggy twirled by. They stopped and jovially approached the little group.

"Why, Tink, you're singing my song," Kermit said cheerfully.

"Oh, no, Kermit, but I think a rendition would be just lovely. If you'd care to oblige us..." she chimed.

"I'd love to, Tink. Care to join me fellow--er...."

"Brigadiers," Tink offered.

"Yes, fellow Brigadiers," Kermit finished. "What do you say?" he asked the small group.

"Oh yes, Kermy, and you're headliner can be..._moi_," Piggy said dreamily.

"Um, Piggy," Kermit began. "You're not green."

"So?" she asked, now slightly perturbed.

"Well, you--you can't be in the Brigade..." he said weakly, noticing Piggy's anger rising.

"What do you mean, of course I can. You love me. Don't you Kermy?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Kermy?!!!"

"I...yes...it's just that...well...you see..." he stuttered.

"Hi-ya!" she screamed and backhanded him, sending him flying under the table.

He crawled back, and then caught his breath. "How about I sing _to_ you, Piggy," he suggested desperately.

"Oh, Kermy, you'd sing just for...moi?" she asked as she batted her large eyes and looked at him through long lashes.

"Mm-hmm," he gulped.

"Oh, Kermy!" she squealed then crushed him to her in a big hug.

Once Piggy had released him could he speak again. "So, how about it guys?" he asked the small group again.

"I can only chime," Tink chimed. "That's not really singing."

"I can only mime," Puff mimed sadly then hung his head and sniffed loudly.

Tink flew over to him and patted his great snout gently causing him to sneeze, loud and huge, which sent Tink flying uncontrollably into a rather large bowl of popcorn balls. She climbed out and flew back over to the dragon and smiled reassuringly while he smiled apologetically.

Kermit turned to the Grinch. "What about you," he asked the tall green man of fur.

"I don't sing," he snarled.

"Oh, well, what about dancing, like back-up," he suggested to everyone.

"Great idea, Kermit!" Tink said happily.

Puff nodded enthusiastically, his great head moving up and down emphatically.

"Absolutely not--" began the Grinch, but was suddenly stopped by a short blue animated _thing_ with a rather tall, long hair beauty on his arm.

"Oh, come now Grinch, it should be great fun," Papa Smurf offered. He'd obviously heard enough to know what was being planned.

"I think it's a lovely idea," Repunzel sang lightly.

"Perfect. It's settled then," he said in a voice that was quite light, but the look in his eyes told the tall, green man that the matter was definitely closed.

The Grinch grumbled to himself but stood with everyone else as Papa Smurf made the announcement. As the Great Hall quieted, the little group assembled themselves. Miss. Piggy stood at the front of the great audience staring dreamily at Kermit who smiled at her lovingly before the music started and he awaited his opening cue. The brigade lined up in back and began to sway when the music started.

_It's not easy being green; _

_Having to spend each day the color of the leaves. _

_When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow or gold-- _

_or something much more colorful like that. _

_It's not easy being green. _

_It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things. _

_And people tend to pass you over _

_'cause you're not standing out _

_like flashy sparkles in the water-- _

_or stars in the sky. _

The small group danced around the little opened area. Well, in their own way.

_But green's the color of Spring. _

_And green can be cool and friendly-like. _

_And green can be big like an ocean, _

_or important like a _

_mountain, or tall _

_like a tree. _

Puff thrashed his long tail around as he spun Tink around by one claw, which hit the Grinch and sent him flying into He-Man who helped him up cheerfully and gave him a small shove back in line.

_When green is all there is to be _

_It could make you wonder why, _

_but why wonder why? _

_Wonder, I am green and it'll do fine, _

_it's beautiful! _

_And I think it's what I want to be._

When the song ended the hall was ringing with laughter as the Grinch immediately hurried back to his seat while Kermit was flattened by Piggy, and Tink stood on Puff's paw as they both smiled and waved modestly.

"It was all Kermit," Tink chimed through all of the applause.

Eventually the party came to an end at midnight when the hats' spells wore off and everyone changed back to normal. The Great Hall was emptying slowly as most didn't want the fun to end whereas others, some clearly disappointed in the evening and some simply tired from all of the excitement, especially the younger students, were heading off to their respective dormitories with incredible haste.

Ginny and Neville were one of the last to enter the currently empty common room. Neville mustered up a great amount of courage, leaned in and kissed Ginny's lips lightly. He intended to pull back immediately, but Ginny seemed to have other ideas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down further. They were just breaking apart when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered at that moment to see Neville standing there with his hands on Ginny's hips and Ginny's arms around his neck.

_'Oh, God! I hope they didn't see the kiss_,' Neville thought to himself as the couple untangled themselves from each other and stood there trying to look as innocent as possible. Neville paled considerably as Ginny reddened a bit and conveniently hid her face in her long red hair.

"Well, good night Neville, I had a wonderful time. Thanks," Ginny said hurriedly, before she smiled, turned and bolted up the stairs to her room.

Ron was redder than a tomato with rage. Harry had put a restraining hand on his arm as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, good night Neville, Harry, _Ron_," she said pointedly, warning him with her eyes before she turned and headed up to her room as well.

Upstairs in the girls' dormitory, Ginny and Hermione were talking animatedly with each other.

"You kissed him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first he kissed me, it was soft and sweet, but then he started to pull away and I don't know what happened, I just wrapped my arms around him and kept kissing him. No tongues, of course, we just kissed, and..." she paused, smiling broadly and blushing profusely, "he held me. Then Ron came in looking ready to kill. I wish he would stop looking at me like I'm still a kid. I'm sixteen, I can make my own decisions, they're mine to make. And I like Neville, whether Ron likes the idea or not. Even Mum and Dad would like him. I just wish Ron would notice."

"Give him time. He will, someday."

"Yeah, when I'm like 30, if that!" she said half exasperated, half joking.

Neville nodded to Harry and Ron and scurried up the stairs as quickly as he could. Harry still had Ron by the arm and was trying his best to calm him down.

"Ron, we've known Neville for years, he would never hurt her or make her do anything she didn't want to do. I'd bet Neville finally got up enough nerve and kissed her, but she took over. If they ever got together she'd be the one wearing the pants and you know it, Ron. Come on, relax. It's ok; she can take care of herself. Besides, Neville knows you'd kill him if he ever did anything to her."

Harry had to use all of his strength to keep Ron from running after Neville. Finally Harry could think of nothing else, so he turned Ron around to face him and kissed him. At first Ron tried to protest but then began to relax as he ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip then slipped it in Harry's mouth when he complied to explore everywhere. Harry lightly touched his tongue to Ron's while Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Harry ran his fingers through Ron's thick red hair. Ron backed him into the stone banister and Harry let out a muffled cry of pain. They broke apart and Harry rubbed his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," Ron began, but was silenced when Harry's hand came up to his mouth and he smiled.

"Um, do you...er...want to take this to a...erm...place a little more...comfortable?" Harry asked shyly, unable to look Ron in the face, prepared for the worst.

In response, Ron captured Harry's mouth again and lightly sucked on his lower lip before Harry let out a whimper of impatient frustration. Ron released him and Harry raced up the stairs to his dorm. His mates looked at him in a questioning way.

He shrugged and answered casually, "I managed to calm him down and convinced him to sleep somewhere else for the night. He agreed, but I'm going to stay with him, just in case." He paused to gather up some blankets, pillows and P.J.s (and also the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders' Map) before he continued. "Well, have a good night guys," he said and went back downstairs.

He gave Ron his clothes and beddings, wrapped the Invisibility Cloak about them both, and opened the map to check it first.

Harry touched the map with his wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly, the map appeared and Harry did a quick scan to be sure that the coast was clear. "Ok, let's go," he said as he and Ron scrambled out of the portrait hole and headed up the corridor. Ron began to suck on and nip at Harry's neck lightly as they tried to make it up to the seventh floor without losing the cloak or been heard.

"_Ron_," Harry hissed, trying to hide his grin as best he could.

Ron began to nibble on Harry's earlobe while Harry's eyes rolled back in their sockets and his legs felt as if they had turned to J-ello. He tripped once and Ron tried to stifle a rather loud laugh. Harry dug his elbow into Ron's ribs gently and motioned for him to hush as he checked the map again.

"We'll be caught for sure if you don't wait," he said, unable to hide his smile this time.

Ron grinned back, leaned over and lightly kissed him before he pulled back, nodded, and began to walk, silently, and kept his hands and other body parts to himself before they reach the seventh floor and the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy still being clubbed by those trolls.

'_We need a place to spend the night where we won't be found_,' Harry thought to himself as they passed the blank wall three times. Suddenly a door appeared and they hurried inside, closing and locking it behind them.

They pulled off the cloak but were unable to look at one another, both reddening slightly. Ron began to pull off his sweater and his shirt lifted some, too, and showed a peak of skin. Harry shuddered and turned his back on Ron trying to calm down a bit.

'_Oh, God_,' he thought, '_breath, just breath_,' he reminded himself.

Ron noticed Harry's discomfort and shyness and after he had pulled off his shirt, he tossed it aside and came up to stand behind Harry. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry jumped slightly as he turned his head to look up at Ron. He smiled weakly and turned back to continue undressing. Ron slipped his right hand from Harry's shoulder to his shaking hand and Harry froze. Ron reached around Harry's waist with his left hand for Harry's other hand and gently moved it out of the way as he began to unbutton the shirt for Harry, slowly. Ron's breaths were short and strained and caused goosebumps to erupt on Harry's neck as he involuntarily shivered all the way down his spine.

He pulled Harry's shirt off of his shoulders and slowly down his arms, his hands brushing gently along his skin. Harry swallowed visibly at the contact and shut his eyes tight trying desperately to control his breathing. Ron tossed the shirt aside and placed his hands on Harry's hips and gently turned him around to face him. Harry opened is eyes and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Ron's tongue in his mouth again. Ron's hands closed around his waist again and Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck while Ron brought his hips flush to Harry's and began to rub up against him slowly. Harry moaned deep in his throat and then suddenly threw his eyes open and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"Nothing," he detached himself from Ron, grabbed his wand, and put Silencing Charms up just in case.

He smiled shyly at Ron, tossed his wand aside and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and began to kiss him again. Ron's hands began to roam and eventually found Harry's trousers quite interesting. He stroked the front of Harry's pants with his right hand while Harry moaned louder than before as Ron ran his hand lightly across Harry's stomach causing him to inhale sharply before he continued down the faint trail of hair under Harry's navel to his belt. He unbuckled it, then broke the kiss and ran his lips along Harry's sharp jawbone to the spot just under Harry's left ear.

He ran his tongue along the upper edge of his ear and down to the lobe, took it in his mouth and suckled it then licked and nibbled it till Harry groaned deeply. Ron moved his mouth further still to the sensitive spot at the base of Harry's neck and bit him lightly before he continued along his shoulder to his bicep. Years of Quidditch certainly paid off for Harry in Ron's opinion. He ran his tongue along the inside of Harry's bicep then back to the front and nipped at the muscle gently. Harry ran his fingers through Ron's hair again, utterly, and completely putty in Ron's hands.

'_And oh, how good Ron's hands felt, not to mention other body parts_,' he thought to himself wickedly.

Ron's lips made their way down his forearm to his wrist. He bit the underside of Harry's wrist, trailed his tongue along the outer edge of his thumb, took each finger into his mouth individually, then ran his tongue across Harry's palm slowly, nipping gently at the softly callused mounds. Harry shuddered and Ron unbuttoned Harry's pants, unzipped them, then slipped them off of Harry's hips then let them slide down to his ankles. He unbuttoned Harry's shorts then and carefully slid them over Harry's now-hard erection, off his hips and down his legs, too, to join the pants.

Ron grasped Harry's hips again and rubbed the bulge in his own pants against Harry's erection and grinded slowly while he kissed Harry hard. Ron began to gently push Harry back as he walked forward to the bed. The backs of Harry's legs hit the side of the bed and Harry fell on his ass on the bed, sprawled out in front of Ron, completely nude, save for his glasses. Ron leaned down and placed his hands on the sides of Harry's hips, just barely touching him.

Ron captured Harry's lips again and Harry closed his eyes with a sigh as Ron began to make his way down Harry's throat and torso to his stomach. He stopped at Harry's navel and lightly ran his tongue around it before he kissed it softly. He then ran his tongue over the faint trail of hair all the way down to the tip as Harry involuntarily bucked his hips. Without warning, Harry wrapped his legs around Ron's hips, pulled him down, and then rolled them both over so that he was now on top of Ron.

"My turn," he whispered wickedly in Ron's ear.

The look of initial shock was quickly replaced with one of intrigue. Harry ran his hands down Ron's torso to his trousers, he bent his head, grabbed Ron's belt with his teeth, pulled the excess strip out of the loops of his pants and belt-buckle, flicked the metal tongue with his own, and then grabbed the buckle with his teeth and pulled it clear out of all of the loops of his pants and tossed it aside.

Harry licked his way up Ron's stomach and torso, and paused at his nipples. He took one nipple between his teeth and bit down hard at first, causing Ron to moan loudly. He lessened his grip and then began to tease the nipple with his tongue; first quick, sharp flicks, then slow long caresses. Ron shook under his touch and let out a ragged breath. Harry moved his mouth further up Ron's chest to the hollow of his throat and paused to briefly suck on the sensitive skin there. Harry ran his tongue up Ron's throat and along the slight bulge of his Adam's apple, causing yet another groan to escape Ron's lips as Harry captured his mouth again in a long sensual kiss.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to find himself tangled up in the arms and legs of Ron-- Ron, his best friend, his-- no, not boyfriend. He didn't think of Ron like that. He's not _gay_; he just needed to get some stuff out of his system. This was just a...a mutual understanding. They just needed to relieve some...pressure, to...er...relax. Yeah, to relax. That's all. Just two unattached guy friends who were lonely and stressed and frustrated. Yeah. Yeah, that's all it was; nothing more...

But...what if Ron did want more? Of course Harry would comply. Ron is gay, but he never even showed it until last night. How will Ron react in front of the others, the guys? Ron's his best friend. He would need someone to...be there for him. He pushed the thoughts from is mind, though, when he saw Ron's blurry figure stir. He reached over to the table beside the huge bed, retrieved his glasses and put them on just in time to see Ron wake completely and open his eyes.

Ron smiled up at Harry and leaned up and kissed him gently. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked softly while he ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"Yeah, you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Er...you want to go get a shower and then some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"You're not still upset about Neville and Ginny, are you," Harry asked lightly while they scrubbed each other's soapy backs.

"No. Not right now," he whispered in Harry's ear as he grabbed him and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

"Yes, I see what you mean," he concurred in a mock-serious voice while he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and clung to him in such an innocently soul-bearing manner that Ron couldn't help but hold him close to him. Harry loosened his grip and smiled up at him before he began to shampoo Ron's thick red locks, massaging his scalp gently.

"Mmm... What do you say we hop back in bed for a few minutes," Ron suggested wickedly.

He leaned in, brought Ron's head down and kissed before he pushed Ron's head back under the showerhead and began to rinse his hair.

"We can't, we have an appointment," he said sternly as he began to shampoo his own hair, but was quickly stopped by Ron who took over as he began to trail kisses down his throat.

"Oh, all right. I'll be good, well, at least until later," he added in a sly voice with a mischievous smile on his face before he ducked Harry's head under the showerhead.

He turned the shower off and grabbed two towels. He tossed one to Harry and then wrapped the other around his waist. Harry turned to leave but was soon stopped by Ron's long arms enveloping his waist in a warm embrace. Harry turned his head to look up into his friend's eyes. Ron's eyes, usually so full of mirth, took on such a serious expression of adoration tinged with a dusting of lust, that Harry was lost in their blue depths. Harry reached up and wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and gently pulled his head down to capture his lips, while Ron ran his hand across Harry's stomach. Harry pulled back with Ron's lower lip caught between his lips and lightly sucked on it. Ron, extremely reluctantly, released Harry's body, but kept his hand in his as they exited the washroom and changed quickly.

They then headed down to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their clothes and beddings and then continued on downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Erm...Ron, maybe I'd better go in first and let him know that you're coming in and it's ok," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ron conceded.

So Ron waited a minute outside while Harry went in to reassure Neville and Ginny, then entered and sat down between Harry and Hermione and smiled at Neville and Ginny whole-heartedly. The small group smiled at one another and continued their meal, talking about their schedules for the day.


End file.
